Surnoms et apparences
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les surnoms sont un moyen de qualifier, de déterminer la personnalité d'un individu. Ils sont sensés correspondre à la personne qu'ils désignent. Alors pourquoi c'est Matt le "salaud" et Mello le "trésor" ? mxm, OS


**Titre : Surnoms et apparences**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+ (pour langage grossier)**

**Pairing : MattxMello**

**Note : Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que cette fic a donné. Ce n'est pas là que je voulais l'entraîner. Je la voyais plus longue, avec peut-être un peu de lime...mais l'humeur dans laquelle je suis a fait que...**

**Matt se conduit comme un gamin casse-pied dans cette fic. Je suppose que ça convient bien à Mello, qui est un sale gosse capricieux. Question d'humeurs, là aussi. Pas la mienne, la leurs. Bref.**

**Vous remarquerez deux leitmotiv : les surnoms et une phrase (tournée de façon différente à chaque fois). Parce que les surnoms donnent ou montre notre apparence. Un surnom marrant peut-être le reflet d'une personnalité. Ou bien au contraire, il peut transformer la façon dont on voit la personne; une personne qui a un surnom marrant semblera plus sympa qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Semblera. Là encore, jeu d'apparence.**

**Mello tient aux apparences. Sinon, pourquoi s'habillerait-il de la sorte ? Alors que Matt, on dirait qu'il s'habille avec ce qui lui ait tombé sous la main XD**

* * *

- Putaiiiiiiin !, hurle Matt, perdant son calme légendaire.

Mello le regarde de haut - c'est-à-dire depuis le canapé où il était affalé avec une nonchalance feinte qui pouvait passer auprès de certain pour de l'élégance…

- Tu parles à ta console maintenant ? T'es encore plus geek que je ne le croyais.

Mais pas auprès de Matt; il n'est pas du genre à se laisser duper aussi facilement.

- T'as fini de faire ta diva, oui ?, grogne-t-il en éteignant sa game cube. Tu fais peine à voir, on dirait une drag queen en manque, étalé comme ça.

Puis il ricane. Et Mello continue de l'observer, les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il devait le frapper ou en rire.

Étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, il était de bonne humeur, il décida de le prendre à la rigolade.

- Ben voyons, dit-il avec une joyeuseté qui sonnait de façon obscène dans sa bouche au pli boudeur. Et toi, à traiter ton joujou de « traînée »…..espèce de salaud.

Il rit et croque un morceau de chocolat, puis il conclut :

- La pauvre, laisse-la donc tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait.

Matt se retourne, ayant rangé la manette dans le meuble prévu à cette intention.

- Un salaud, moi ? Je te trouve un peu dur, là. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait abandonné mon ami à l'orphelinat dans même lui dire au revoir…

Le blond grince des dents. Mais il ne cherche pas à se défendre, parce que quoiqu'il dise, Matt aura toujours le dessus dans cette affaire.

N'empêche…

- ENFOIRE ! Tu me la ressort à chaque fois !, s'exclame Mello en se redressant, rageur. Change de disque !

- Enfoiré ?, fait le roux d'une vois douce, se rapprochant lentement de son partenaire, grimpant ensuite sur ses genoux.

Mello rougit. De fureur ou de gêne, il n'en sait rien, et il s'en fout !

- Dégage de là !, s'écrie-t-il en le repoussant.

Mais comme déjà dit précédemment, Matt n'est pas du genre à se laisser duper par les apparences.

- Tu ne peux pas, ni ne veux vraiment me faire dégager, « chérie », déclare-t-il en le tenant par les épaules, le sourire sardonique.

- Sale enflure, marmotte Mello en le foudroyant du regard.

- Oooh, très intéressant ton vocabulaire, amour, susurra Matt en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

- Oh la ferme !, grogna le blond.

Il détourne la tête, sentant son désir monter, malgré lui.

- Et arrête avec ces surnoms idiots, ajoute-t-il avec les joues cramoisies.

- Tu n'aimes pas, trésor ?, souffle le rouquin à son oreille, taquin, avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Mello serre les dents, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

- Tu te moques de moi ?, rugit-il en le poussant doucement, sans réelle volonté de le renverser.

- Un peu. J'adore t'embêter, mon cœur, dit Matt avance un large sourire.

- Arrêteuuuuuuh !, s'écrie le blond en cuir en se débattant.

Le roux lui attrape les poignets et les immobilise au dessus de la tête..

- Tu es à moi, clame Matt d'un air victorieux.

Il se penche et lui vole un nouveau baiser.

Mello le fusille du regard, ce qui le pousse à se pencher à nouveau.

- Je t'aime bébé, assure-t-il avant de plonger sur la bouche de son amant avec toute la passion dont il sait que Mello est capable.

Parce que Matt n'est pas du genre à se laisser tromper par les apparences.

- Arrête avec ces surnoms débiles, abruti !, murmure Mello, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, à son tour.

Comme quoi les apparences peuvent être parfois contradictoires.


End file.
